Daughter Of Time
by WaitingForLife2Begin
Summary: Hailey Brooks never had a normal life she was always running from monsters with her mom, But when her mom dies after and attack she is stuck with the unclaimed children at CHB. Even when she finds outs who her dad is it doesn't Help her. It just bring question of her existence , and if she can be trusted. **Hailey's Description is now on my profile and there is also a poll too**
1. Chapter 1

**This is a AU Percy Jackson Story and is starts around a year after Thalia died and before Luke was evil.**

**A description of Hailey will be on my profile shortly.**

**Please R&R**

* * *

My name is Hailey. I'm only 12 years old . This is my about my life, my friends and my death.

~7 Years Earlier~

"Mommy, where are we going?" I questioned my mom as we were driving through winding roads trying to out run something (back then I didn't know they were hellhounds). I wasn't that scared. This happened every once in a while but somehow my mother would out run them (even today I don't know how she did it).This time was diffrent. We didn't out run kept driving. I was feel even more frightened.

"Honey," she replied trying to hide how scared she was," I'm taking you somewhere you will be safe from anything that'll ever try to hurt you."

We kept driving with the hounds on our tail until we stopped at the foot of a hill. My mom told me to unbuckle and grab my Hello-Kitty backpack. She picked me up out of the car and kissed my forhead.

"Okay Hailey," she tried to say with courage," I want you to run up the hill and gets some help. Okay? take this it will protected you. And remember, I love you."

She handed me her gold charm bracelet ," Now RUN! I'll be right behind you!" She pushed me behind her back and i began to i was almost to the top i looked back. my mom had pulled a sword out of her backpack and try to fend off the aproaching hellhounds. Then one of the hellhounds scratch her face.

"Mommy!" I yelled to her. All she did was gesture me to keep running. Which i continued to do until I reached a sign for a camp. I was astonished i could read the sign with my dyslexia. I stood there not sure what to do until I noticed two blonde kids, a boy and a girl, sitting with thier backs against a pine tree.

"Hello? I need help!" I said fighting back tears. They both stood up weapons at ready . They both looked around to see where my voice was coming from. They both stopped looking and then thier eyes landed on me.

"Help my mommy! These monsters...they attacked needs help!" I managed to say through my walked up to me a kneeled to level our hieghts.

"My names Luke whats yours?" he asked.

"Hailey."

"I'm going to go help your mom. And Annabeth here is going bring you to our camp where you will be ?" He said pointing to the younger blonde.I nodded in response. Then he turned to Annabeth.

"Annabeth I need you to take her to chiron and tell him I need back up because there has been an attack at the camp's boarders." He told the girl, Annabeth. " And stay with her. Who knows what will happen to her mom."

Annabeth grabbed my hand and we ran through the camp entrance all the way to the Big House.

* * *

**A/N: I will try to update once a week. R&R !oh and does anyone think they can make a cover for this story?**

**-WFL2B**


	2. Chapter 2

**WFL2B here and sorry for an extremely late update! Here is the next chapter... SO how do you like Hailey as a character? Is she good? She's my first OC. I would love your opinion! With more reviews the more likely i will update faster! Also Luke is a bit OOC in this story, at-least to me he seems like it.**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

When we got to the Big House Annabeth introduced me to a guy named Chiron.

"Hailey, This is Chiron. He's a teacher here at Camp Half Blood," Annabeth said pointing to a guy in a wheel chair.

"Hello Hailey," he said to me as he stood up from his wheel chair revealing a white stalion horse body from the waist down. That scared the heck out of me. Almost screaming, I ran behind Annabeth.

"Its okay Chiron is a centaur. He wont hurt you," Annabeth tried to convince me. I came out from behind her still scared of the horseman but realised someone was missing...my mom.

"What happened to my mommy?" I asked looking up at the horseman Chiron. Just then Luke walked in the room out of breath and tired. The blonde boy looked at Chiron and shook his head.

"Where is my mommy?" I asked Luke who looked at my sad eye and said,

"Hailey, By the time we got down to help it was too late and the hell hounds had already got her."

"So if my mommy is gone where will I go now? I don't have a daddy." I said crying harder than i was earlier. My mother was the only family I had/knew. Just thinking about this makes me cry even now.

" You'll stay here and train so that you can protect yourself against monsters like you saw today."

"But I am only 7." I said confused. That made the people in the room laugh and made me stop crying.

"Your never to young to start training, Annabeth here, who by the way is the smartest person I know, is a great fighter and she is only 8," When Luke said that it made Annabeth blush.

* * *

"Before we find out who your godly parent is you will stay in my families cabin," Luke told me while we walked past really decratotive buildings that must have been cabins. One was blood red while another was made out of marble and had columns in the front.

"What do you mean godly parent?" I questioned him. I just wanted someone to tell me exactly where I was and why I was here.

"Each of these cabins represents a Greek god, The bright blood red building is for Ares, the one covered in tomato vines with a grass roof is Demeter cabin and so on and so forth. And in each of these cabins hold the children the gods had with mortals, also called demigods; half god, half only cabins that don't have any kids in them are Posieden, Zues, Hera and sometimes Artemis's huntresses stay in her cabin but rarely . This is a camp where the children of the gods will be safe."

"Why aren't there any campers in some of the cabins?" I asked wanting to know more.

"The big three, Posieden, Zues, and Hades took an oath that said they would not have any children because they feared that they would try to overthrow Zues has already broken the oath, but thats another story. And also Hades doesn't have a cabin because he is not apart of Olympus."

"Zues had a child but you said he couldn't have kids because it would be bad to break the oath?" I said trying to understand all of this information I was being given.

"I'll tell you that story some other time, but now to the Cabin you will be staying in until you have been determined, The Hermes cabin."

* * *

**Well...How was it? Was Luke a bit OOC? **

**Please R&R **

**Also I want you guys {the readers} to private message me your own OC for me to put as a undetermined person in the Hermes Cabin**

**Tell me your characters:**

**Age (Not over 15)**

**Are they short or tall?**

**Eye color**

**Hair color**

**Personality**

**2 choices of what thier godly parent could be (Cant be the big three, Hera or Artemis)**

**And anything else you want.**

**So R&R**

** -WFL2B~**


	3. Chapter 3

**I had this Chapter already written so as a treat i decided to post it quickly! YAYAYAYYAYAY**

**Still need some OC from you readers so send them via private message! PLEEEZ **

**AND WOULD IT KILL YOU TO REVIEW?**

* * *

Luke brought me into the cabin filled with campers wearing orange Camp Half-Blood shirts.I heard that name from my mom weeks earlier saying it was safe and there are other like me here; what ever that meant. All the kids in the cabin stared at me. All of them but a few had the same sandy colored hair Luke had except a few kids who sat in the corner of the room on the floor with sleeping bags.

"Hermes or undetermined?" one of the campers asked.

" Undetermined, Travis"Luke told the camper who asked.

"There are already to many people in this cabin," the boy Travis and someone who had must of been his twin groaned. A lot of campers seemed annoyed to get a new undetermined camper in there cabin. Its not like I could help it. Maybe it was the fact that the cabin had almost reached its maximum capacity. There was little to no space between some bunks. Luke walk me to the undetermined corner of the room. There were 5 or 6 kids there in the corner all with their sleeping bags squished next to each other. The undetermined kids looked completely different from everyone else in the cabin. I all ready had a sleeping bag set up and a change of clothes including a orange CHB shirt.

" In a few minutes it will be dinner outside, settle yourself in and get comfortable. OK? I'll see you at dinner,"after Luke said that he walked back to the Big House.

* * *

~In The Big House~

Luke's POV

I walked to the Big House to discuss what happened today. I want to know if maybe Chiron had any clue who the mystery girl Hailey godly parent was. I could tell that Chiron sensed something wrong when he met the little girl. I could see it in his face. Maybe its the start of the Great Prophecy. Who knows? When I was finally there I sat at the Hermes camp councilor chair by the meeting table waiting. He finnaly came in a few minutes later in centaur form. I could again see in his face that he was worried about something.

"Any idea about who mystery girl Hailey, dad could be." I asked the centaur from my seat across from him.

" I have an idea but it's not very reassuring," he answered back ", I have a bad feeling about her."

"Why? Do you think its the start of the Great Prophecy?"

"No, it seems as if she has more power than a child of the Big Three would at her age."

"Do you have a guess on who her godly parent could be?" I asked him again. I could tell he was hiding something from me.

"If I'm right then her father is anything but godly." I got confused after he said this. It's not like she could be anything else other than a demigod because she is definitely not a nymph, cyclops or a satyr.

"What could she possibly be then?" I said think of all the possible things she could be.

"The child of the titan Kronos."

* * *

**Please R&R**

**AND pleez make me some OC , not that i can't make them because I can but would make you{the readers} part of the story :)**


End file.
